Orys Connington
Orys Connington is the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, known for having a hot temper and a penchant for drink. History When the Second Greyjoy Rebellion broke out, the Conningtons were forced to send every able bodied male to prove their loyalty. Together with his two older brothers, his three cousins, his father, and his uncle, Orys went off to war and expanded his reputation beyond the borders of Griffin's Roost. He was the only one of his family to return. After the conquest, Orys met and wed a Tyrell from one of the lesser branches. While it was said that the marriage was not one of love, Orys always treated his wife kindly, and she bore him twins, a son and a daughter, before dying in childbirth. Recent Events 'First Era' During the first era, Orys began forming alliances with other stormlords. When King's Landing was sacked during the Ascent of the Lion, he declared for King Damon Lannister and named himself Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, moving his immediate family to Storm's End. With his cousin Arthur Connington ruling Griffin's Roost in his stead, the griffins grasped the Stormlands in their iron talons. Orys led his armies alongside the new King's men against the subsequent rebellion led by the Dayne brothers, Martyn Dayne and Ulrich Dayne. After the victory, he beheaded several stormlords who refused to bend the knee, and took wards from others - including House Swann. 'Second Era' Orys wed his sister, Alyce Connington, to Lord Nathaniel Arryn in order to forge an alliance with the Vale. Third Era The Lord Paramount was appointed Master of Coin, and sat upon King Damon's Small Council. All wards were released by royal decree, bar those of the disgraced House Swann. Fourth Era Orys called a council of all houses in the Stormlands, to march against Gylen Hightower during the War of the False King... against the wishes of the Crown. However, nothing came of this, as no consensus was attained, and no army marched upon the Reach. Gylen was removed from his position on the Small Council for his actions nonetheless. Fifth Era Devastated by the death of his sister, and after being removed from his position on the Small Council, Orys returned to Storm's End to sit his seat as Lord of the Stormlands in earnest, in equal measure shamed and enraged at his dismissal. With the shock enough to drive him from the depths of a tankard, Orys instead sought solace elsewhere, forming alliances among Houses Morrigen, Caron, Penrose, Estermont, Tarth, Trant, and reluctant allies in House Wylde. After seeing his daughter married to Corliss Caron, and after being propositioned by Alysanne Rogers to wed his son Alyn Connington to Sybelle Swann, Orys marched to war against the usurpers in Nightsong. He crushed the forces of House Ashford during the conflict, now known as Bael's Folly, and left Corliss to rebuilt his castle. He attended the Tourney at the Twins, and there received a reprimand from the King for his ineptitude, after which he relapsed into alcholism for a single night. When morning came, and after Alysanne Rogers had the nerve to bring the matter of Alyn's betrothal to Sybelle Swann before his grace, Orys forced her into a marriage agreement herself. Quotes “He's an excellent warrior - brave, but short of temper. His vassals have learned not to cross him when he's in one of his foul moods.” – Damon Lannister "If he didn't have all of his fingers, I'm not certain the man could count past ten." ''- Danae Targaryen ''"They say this castle has ears. Connington is either bold or stupid." - Nathaniel Arryn "''Damon knew that Orys, for all his personal vices and flaws, was a man who understood war. In fact, it might have been the only thing the Storm Lord understood, and the only thing at which Damon had ever seen him truly excel." - ''thoughts of Damon Lannister Family Members Alyce Arryn, sister Alyn Connington, son Cassana Caron, daughter Arthur Connington, cousin Retainers Ser Argrave Morrigen, head of his household guard 'Red' Bowen, Castellan of Storm's End Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Stormlands Category:Connington Category:Small council Category:Lord Paramount Category:Lord